Private Week
by TamoraGregory916
Summary: Addison left for her new job at the Wellness Group six weeks ago. Alex is back in Seattle missing her terribly. He decides to go to California and see her for a week. Will she be happy to see him and will they be able to make things work?
1. That RingRing

-1**Prologue: That Ring-Ring**

_My first stab at Addex! Hope you enjoy, open to comments and suggestions so feel free to review and tell me what you think!_

_TG916_

Alex flexed his arms as he held up Mrs. Kellerman's arm.

"Perfect Dr. Karev. I just need to get the vein from the arm and we should be done here," said Dr. Johnston as he opened the arm and began fishing for the vein."Of course, Dr. Johnston."

Alex was impatient. The new head of neo-natal was coming in today and Alex had to be the first to meet him. Or her. It's what Addison would have wanted. Alex had made himself in the beginning of the week to not think of Addison once while in the hospital. So far, he was losing a lot of money to himself. He couldn't think of Addison as happy in the Happy Group, or whatever it was called. Her place was here, in Seattle, with him. He turned his attentions back to the slipping arm and the sharp call of Dr. Johnston.

As he scrubbed out, a nurse leaned in the doorway.

"Dr. Karev, the new head of neo-natal is here."

Alex nodded to the nurse and she walked back out. This was it the moment of truth. Alex shook his hands dry and shoved his scrubs cap in his pocket. He walked of the room and turned to the and walked to the reception area where he could make out Dr. Webber shaking someone's hand.

"And you've gotten everything sorted with HR?", he heard the Chief asking the figure, hidden conveniently behind a large potted plant. Alex got close enough and saw the new doctor.

He stood about 6'2 and was extremely slender. He was tan, just come back from Aruba tan, and he was wearing charcoal grey trousers and a light blue shirt underneath his white coat. His hair was salt and pepper, but he seemed to be one of those men who could pull it off. Alex rolled his eyes,

"Another freaking Adonis," he muttered to himself. He thought of his fellow interns plotting the next Mc-name.

The Chief could sense Alex's hovering presence behind him and turned and gave Alex, a not to convincing smile.

"Ah, yes Dr. Fisher this is Dr. Alex Karev he was on Dr. Montgomery's service. He is proving to be quite the talent in your specialty."

Alex could see Dr. Fisher sizing him up. He stuck out his hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Dr. Karev. Your on my service, right? We'll be getting to know each other a lot better in the near future."

Although said with a smile the man's words sounded like more of a threat than a friendly greeting.

"I hope so," Alex forced himself to say, "if you'll excuse me I must be getting back to my patients."

"Yes, Dr. Karev, to your patients then," urged Richard eager to show Dr. Fisher around Seattle Grace himself.

Alex walked off in the opposite direction a bitter taste in his mouth. This wasn't fair. He wasn't supposed to be on this Fisher guys service, he was meant to be on Addison's. His longing for her grew and hurt him even more than it had when she had kissed him goodbye six weeks ago. As he paced down the hallway, an idea popped into his head. He walked into Quiet Old Guy's room and sat down on the available seat. Meredith and Izzie were sitting on the air conditioner on the other side of the room pouring over a medical text both eating quietly at their lunches.

"Would Bailey let me take the week off?"

Meredith looked up from her reading of infections affecting the knees and legs and laughed at Alex's questions.

"Sure, she would. And I was thinking of asking her to get my dry cleaning for me later today. Do you think she would?"

Trying to hide her smirk, Izzie pulled the text up closer to her face.

Alex shot her a dirty look and took an apple off of her tray.

"No seriously though. If I said it was for personal reasons."

Meredith got a funny look on her face. Then Alex realized it was her nosy look.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Meredith wagged her finger at the guilty looking doctor.

"Something's wrong."

She turned to Izzie.

"Something's wrong."

Izzie looked up from the book and stared Alex straight in the eye.

"He wants to go and see Addison. He misses her."

Alex threw his hands up and got up from his seat.

"I knew asking you guys would be a bad idea. Goodbye. Goodbye, Old Guy."

He walked out of the room and behind him he could hear giggles. He to the nearest Nurse Station and began flicking through some of his charts. He saw Dr. Bailey walking up the corridor and he dropped the chart with a clang and followed after her.

"Dr. Bailey! Dr. Bailey!" he called out after her. She turned on her heel and looked up at Alex, who was jogging towards her.

"Who's dying, Dr. Karev?"

Alex gave her a confused looked and said,

"No one, Dr. Bailey. I just needed to ask you if I coul-"

Dr. Bailey had turned away once again and was walking down the hall. He ran after her and got in front of her small body.

"Dr. Bailey, please. I need to ask you something."

Dr. Bailey raised her eyebrows.

"Quickly."

"Thank you. I wanted to ask you Dr. Bailey, if it would be alright to take a little time off. For a week all I need is a week."

Dr. Bailey sighed and put her hand on her hip.

"A week?"

"A week."

"Fine."

Alex looked stunned. That was it? The Nazi just said yes, to a vacation.

"Are you sure that's okay, Dr. Bailey."

Bailey shook her head.

"Boy, everyone knows how much you've been missing Addison. You can't wipe that permanent mundane glare from your face for the last month and a half. Go and kiss and make nice before we all puke."

Equally stunned by her explanation he stammered a quick thank you before he walked off to the locker room. He had to pack.


	2. I Can't Be Too Pleased

-1**I Can't Be Too Pleased**

"Now Boarding flight 232 with direct service to LAX. Please would all passengers proceed to the ticket desk."

Alex looked up from the medical journal he was flicking through and gathered his things. He slung his duffel bag onto his shoulder and his backpack on the other.

Shuffling along down the line Alex held the small piece of torn of paper with Addison's address on it. Below it, the night before Alex had written in the address of the Wellness Group. He squeezed his hand around the small scrap and thought of how in just a few hours he would be with Addison and how he could hold her and ki-

"Your ticket, sir?" interrupted the flight attendant, her hand outstretched for the ticket.

"Oh yeah, um, here."

She swiped the ticket and Alex made his way through the gate and onto the plane. He scuffled up the aisle and sat down in his seat, next to a small old lady with an enormous bag of knitting in front of her. The flight was only an hour long, so Alex flipped back to his medical journal, although he wasn't sure if he could keep his mind on the text.

The journey went smoothly enough asides from the continued pestering from the old lady next to him, wondering if he would be interested in her 19-year-old granddaughter. After making a quick getaway from the surprisingly strong woman he managed to hail a cab.

"Where to?"

Alex looked down at the paper and said,

"1725 Millbury Ave. It's n office building. As the taxi pulled onto the highway on its way to downtown L.A. Alex took in the outer L.A. surroundings. It was sunny, and a clear sky too. In Seattle you were lucky if you could get more than 3 hours of sun in April. The city seemed to be heaping with activity and he wasn't even central yet.

"So what brings you to L.A.?" asked the taxi driver, a rather portly man who looked to be in his early- fifties.

"Oh just visiting a…friend," replied Alex reluctant to use the term girlfriend, he wasn't sure if it was Addison's thing. The driver looked up in the rear-view mirror and raised his eyebrows.

"Friend, huh? What's her name?"

Alex laughed, he was never a good liar.

"It's Addison and she has no idea that I'm coming to see her and I have even less of an idea if she wants to see me."

The driver put on a jolly smile, it looked like a smile of experience though rather than empathy.

"Well you look like a good kid. This Addison girl, she will be happy. I have a feeling, and my feelings are usually good."

Alex leaned back in his seat and recrossed his legs.

"I certainly hope so."

About fifteen minutes later they pulled up outside of the tall brick building and Alex stepped out, squinting and looking up at the large lettering at the top of it.

"The Wellbeing Center," Alex read as he unloaded his bag from the taxi's trunk. He slung the duffel over his shoulder and took a deep breath, and walked into the large glass doors.

This was no Seattle Grace. And he was pretty sure this wasn't a place where medicine was practiced. No one was bleeding, no one was rushing, just a large waiting room and a young man sitting behind a grand desk. He wasn't even wearing scrubs. Alex approached the desk and saw the boy flipping through a copy of a surfing magazine.

"Hi. Is this the Wellness Group?"

The boy looked up and smiled.

"Yea, it is. Do you have an appointment?"

"No, no. I'm just here to see a friend. Dr. Montgomery, Addison. If you could just page her or when she's free just ask her to call me."

"Page her?" the boy looked confused. I'll just go and see if she's in her office. I'll be back in just a second if you want to take a seat."

Alex bit his lip, no this most definitely was not Seattle Grace. He saw the boy disappear behind a large stained glass divider and Alex took his seat next to a large pile of magazines. Across from him a large cut out figure of a man holding a book was staring back at him. He stared at it for a minute and then as he turned to the other side of the office, saw the man himself, talking to a woman.

"This is getting weird and I've only been here for about 3 minutes."

He turned his attention back towards the glass divider, where, almost like the Wizard of Oz Addison was going to appear. But she was no wicked witch. And almost on cue she stepped out from behind the divider in her glorious way. She looked beautiful, she was tanner, which suited her and her hair was luminous with the sun shining on it ever so gently. She was wearing a blue blouse with a black skirt and a pair of her killer stilettos. She looked back at the assistant who was following right behind her.

"What did you say his name was?"

Alex stood up.

"Alex Karev."

Addison looked over startled at Alex put her hand to her heart. Her eye went wide and she turned to her assistant again.

"Thank you. You can go now."

The assistant gave her a strange look and went back to his place behind the large desk

"Why don't you come to my office?"

Alex followed as she swayed back behind the divider. The back of the practice was just as beautiful as the front. There were offices in each corner and consultation rooms as well. A curly haired woman stepped out of one of the offices.

"Hey Addi, what are you doing for lunch?" she asked.

Addison looked her in a slight daze.

"I don't know yet, I will let you know."

The woman gave Alex a wary look and said,

"Hi."

"Hi," said Alex and he stuck his hand out to shake hers. Before they could Addison cleared her throat.

"Um, we should be going."

Alex pulled away from the handshake and gave the woman a look of apology. He walked off, a dog at Addison's heels and trailed after her into one of the offices.

Addison shut the door and looked at Alex.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you, Addison. You don't understand how hard its been in Seattle without you."

Addison gave Alex a withering look.

"How hard its been for you? Your not the one who moved from New York to Seattle and then to Los Angeles. I've had to start my life over again and you being here isn't helping."

"So I'm a burden being here, am I?"

Addison walked up to Alex and stroked the side of his face. She kissed him gently on the lips and cheeks.

"Your not a burden, it's just to hard for you to be here and for me to start over again."

"You don't have to forget about everything, do you?"

"I'm trying," whispered Addison as she pulled away from the embrace and walked behind her desk. She shuffled a few papers arbitrarily and asked,

"How long are you in town for?"

Alex really had no idea. He was planning for Addison to tell him. He cracked his knuckles and said,

"I will be here for, um, a week."

Addison looked up at him again this time with a shocked stare on her face.

"A week?"

"Yep, a week."

Addison pushed back her strawberry locks out of her face.

"This isn't going to work. Are we friends or lovers Alex. Because I can't really do either right now. So you need to tell me if you want me to be with you."

Alex looked down at his shoes for a moment and drummed his fingers on the corner of the desk. An idea struck him and he answered quietly,

"We could be both."

"Both what Alex?"

"We could be lovers this week while I'm in town and when I leave and at the end of the week we can decide to friends and leave it at that or still try and have something."

Addison rolled her eyes at the plan. Alex folded his arms across his chest.

"Have you got a better idea, Doctor?"

"Touché," she answered in defeat. She sat down at her desk and put her heads in her hands.

"So we can decide at the end of this week?"

"Whatever we want."

"Okay. This week as lovers, next week as friends."

Alex smiled with delight and came round the desk and lifted Addison off of her feet.

"Okay lover." and he kissed her with the hot passion he hadn't been able to give her since she left.

"Okay friend." jested Addison as she arched her back accepting the kiss in its full force.


	3. Causes and Cases

**Cases**

Soft lips on his woke Alex up the next morning. The night before he hadn't really had time to have a good look at the apartment and in the bright morning light it looked different, more than a room with a bed and a naked red-head in it. Addison's hair was tousled and a small dash of mascara ran down on the underneath of her eye. She looked innocent and absolutely gorgeous.

"Good morning," she said groggily as she rolled over and picked up her watch. It read a little past 8.

"Aren't you late?" asked Alex, who was used to rising at five and earlier to make it for pre-rounds. Addison let out a little tinker of laughter.

"That's the wonderful thing about private medicine and living in L.A. Everyone sleeps in and you choose when your available."

Alex smiled and studied the look on Addison's face. She was smiling and happy. Genuinely happy, not dealing with Derek just left me, I can't have a baby, and even Alex doesn't love me, just indisputably happy.

Alex kissed her once more and let her get up from the bed and head into the bathroom. The bedroom was huge for an apartment. It was decorated with temporary furniture, Addison said that she hadn't had time to buy good furnishings for the place yet. Alex pulled on his boxers and a t-shirt and headed into the kitchen. He searched through the various kitchen cabinets and found coffee and put on a pot. Addison walked out of the bedroom mid-way into Alex's second cup.

"Ooh coffee, thanks," said Addison as she fastened an earring and went to a cabinet to get herself a mug.

"So you're going into work today?"

Addison sipped at the mug and smiled.

"Unfortunately people have babies on Monday's. It's not really a choice most get to make."

"That's not what I meant. I just was wondering what I should do for the rest of the day?"

Addison set down the coffee and walked over to her black leather briefcase thrown carelessly onto the living room floor, she hadn't had very much time to set it down the night before. She unclasped the buckles and took out her planner.

"Today's the…17th. Here we go. I only have three consultations and a check-up today, so why don't you come to the practice with me?"

Alex raised his eyebrows. Inviting, warm, this wasn't the Addison Montgomery he knew. Addison noticed his look of uncertainty and answered his doubts.

"I'm in a good mood, Alex. For the first time, in a long time I'm not worried or overtired or undersexed. I'm in a good mood and usually when this rare and mystical occurrence arises I am nice."

Alex nodded his head in agreement.

"How long would you say these symptoms have been occurring, Dr. Montgomery?"

Addison slapped his playfully on the shoulder.

"Not funny. Get used to it, I'm now L.A. private practice Addison . She's nicer and she smiles more and she plans lunch dates."

Alex hugged Addison and buried his nose in her luscious locks taking in her fresh shower scent.

"If you're happy."

"I am," Addison said smiling her lips gently rubbing on his neck. She pulled away from the embrace after a few moments and turned for her things.

"We've got to go to work now."

¨ · · ¨

Alex stepped out of the red convertible and ran his hands through his hair.

"Alex, don't worry. There isn't anything in there to be nervous about."

Alex followed her as she made her way across the parking lot to the Wellness Group building.

"Of course, there's nothing to worry about," agreed Alex, but it was more for him then it was for her. Same as yesterday they came through the main doors and up the elevator to the waiting room sent from heaven. This morning it was even quieter than the afternoon before, there was only an elderly man sitting in one corner and a pregnant woman sitting in the other. Addison walked up to the woman and stuck out her hand.

"Mrs. Kellerman, Addison Montgomery. This is my associate, Dr. Alex Karev. If you'll come with me we can get started."

The woman smiled up at Alex. She was young, she couldn't be any older than twenty-five and pretty too. But Alex wasn't as concerned with the patient's blue eyes as he was with being referred to as "her associate". What did that even mean nowadays? He didn't have a lot of time to think about the various titles he could have been given as the woman had already managed to pull down her pants and hop up onto the table. Addison smiled at the patient and left the room for a moment leaving Alex and the bottom-less patient alone for a moment.

"So you and Dr. Montgomery work together?" she asked innocently. But what a loaded question it was to answer.

"She used to work at the hospital I work at. And now she works here and we're kind of seeing each other. But its just a loose thing, not concrete. Not yet at least, but it may be, soon. I hope."

Addison had walked back in the room as Alex ended his awkward speech. The girl smiled in uncomfortable agreement and turned back to face forwards. Addison flicked through Mrs. Kellerman's chart and ticked some boxes before turning to the woman.

"So how are you feeling today, Mrs. Kellerman?"

"Oh Cynthia please," replied the woman and then she bit her bottom lip.

"But still itchy."

Addison nodded and turned to Alex.

"Mrs. Kellerman, Cynthia, has a case of worms and it is now starting to affect the blood flow to the baby. She cannot take pills because they also jeopardise the babies health and so we are scheduling surgery."

Alex's interest was sparked. He reached for the chart, only to have Addison block his hand by picking it up herself. She met Alex's confused gaze quickly before turning back to the patient.

"So, we are scheduled for tomorrow at L.A. Presbyterian. Now you're going to want to refrain from eating or drinking for the rest of today."

"Wait shouldn't she be admitted today?" asked Alex.

"Dr. Karev this is my patient and I will make the decisions for her."

Alex took a deep breath in to avoid yelling and walked calmly out of the room. This wasn't what he had asked for when he decided to come this morning. And it was completely out of the blue as well. One minute she was, nice Addison, next it was back to crazy bitch Addison. If this was the way that it was going to be then she had another thing coming, because this couldn't be like Seattle. Not again, this time it has to work Alex thought to himself. It has too. Alex thumped the wall with his fist a few times, tongue in cheek before Addison came out and shut the door gently behind her.

Alex approached her, but Addison held her hand up before he could speak.

"Here, Alex. You are not to tell anyone about the two of us. Not to my colleagues and most especially not to a patient. That is not your place."

"What?"

"You're little speech about us being a couple. But not concrete, those were your words right? How dare you!?"

"Oh am I now not a part of this relationship? Is this arrangement just your booty call?"

"No, but this isn't your job. You could manage to keep your mouth shut in Seattle."

Alex raised his hands above his head.

"Look what happened though."

Addison turned away for a moment and massaged her temples. Her brows furrowed and if Alex knew any better he would have said she was trying to hold back tears.

"I shouldn't have said yes to you last night. I knew you were just going to screw me over again. You're Alex Karev of course you were."

Alex was ready to punch a hole through the wall. A man popped his head from around a door down the hall. His eyes looked worried as he stared at the two, Addison pacing and Alex rocking fervently on his heels.

"Everything okay?"

Addison looked up and put on a big smile. It didn't look too convincing.

"Yeah Cooper, we're fine. I'm sorry did we bother you?"

Cooper gave a wry smile.

"Just dealing with twins who both have exploding diaeherra, so just fine."

Addison was lost in thought of her own again to laugh. Cooper shut the door quietly.

"I think I'd better go," he suggested coldly.

Addison held up her hand and pointed to the direction of the door. Alex turned on his heel and began walking. The receptionist, who remembered him from the night before stood up from his desk and smiled.

"Hey you're Addison's friend, right? Alex?"

Alex turned and gave him a look that could curdle milk.

"Yeah, and who the fuck are you?"

He kept walking now at a quicker pace and shoved open the doors and jumped out onto the street. He looked up and down and saw the one institution where he knew he could get a little sympathy. A bar.


	4. I Need Him, Stat

-1**I Need Him, Stat.**

It wasn't until about one in the morning Alex realized he was going to need somewhere to stay. The bar, where he had chosen to drown his troubles, was typically empty for a Tuesday night and the bartender was waiting impatiently for Alex to shove off.

He down his last beer, which also happened to be his eighth, and came out of the bar with a triumphant fall into the street. The world around him was sleeping and the street was deserted. The light at the intersection flicked green to amber to red and back again and Alex watched the pattern lazily from the sidewalk.

"Vroom vroom," he muttered.

He looked around the main street and up further to see if there were any signs of a motel. The main street was filled with small shops and businesses, so Alex got up and started walking. Being drunk had always diminished Alex's sense of direction so after about a half an hour he sat dejectedly on the pavement, about two miles where he had started and completely lost in some suburbia. His head was swimming: Addison, his anger, her distrust.

"Am I that bad of a guy? That incompetent of a doctor?" Alex asked the neighbouring stop sign.

Not waiting for the poles answer Alex turned away and looked down the dark road. He was tired, very tired, He lied back and looked up at the stars as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Mommy! Come look!"

The frightened scream woke Alex with a start. He looked around quickly and saw a small girl of about eleven standing a few feet away.

"Wait, please don't be scared," cautioned Alex, but he could only whisper seeing as the pounding in his head wouldn't allow for any louder. The girl raised her eyebrows and yelled,

"Mommy!!!"

Alex threw the tot a dirty look and got up before he could incur the wrath of an angry housewife and began walking back in the direction he came. He knew if he looked as disgusting as he felt he was going to need a shower and a clean pair of clothes before he showed himself to Addison. That is if she would see him, but Alex was determined to give the red-headed temptress a piece of his mind. Soon he was on the main road, where the Wellness Group was.

He got to the parking lot across the street and eyed Addison's red convertible in one of the spots reserved for the doctors. He trusted that she was in the office and wasn't going to be home so he hailed a cab from the side of the road and took off for her apartment, still of course having no idea how he intended to get in.

As the cab pulled up to the building, Alex fished around in his pocket for a bobby pin or a clip or something that could help him get in to the flat, but only pulled up a chewing gum wrapper and an old receipt.

"This isn't going to be easy is it?" he asked himself as he headed into the building and towards the elevator. The elevator slowly made its way to the fifth floor and Alex paced around seeing if an idea would come to him. He could just turn around, tail between his legs and apologize to Addison and hopefully be allowed inside the apartment. But his pride wouldn't allow it and Alex continued to the door as the elevator doors swung open. He folded his hands and put them on top of his head, in deep concentration at the door in front of him.

"Please Addison please," he whispered and he closed his eyes and put his hand to the door knob. He twisted it slowly and heard a small click and the door opened. Alex let out a sigh of relief. He entered the apartment and moved swiftly to the bathroom, peeled away the layer of sweaty clothes, and hopped into the warm shower. After the shower, where he discovered the fruity goodness of Herbal Essences, he changed into a t-shirt and jeans and looked around the apartment.

The place was decorated contemporarily, with lots of colour. It was clean though, and everything was put in perfect order. Alex hadn't see such tidiness since he was probably still living at home, ever since he moved into Meredith's house it had been one giant tornado of mess. There were pictures that lined the mantle piece, Addison with her parents, as a baby, graduating from medical school ,and then there was one that Alex wasn't expecting to see. It was on the very corner of the mantle and was in a small frame too, it was a picture of the two of them.

Alex picked the picture up and ran his thumb up and down the side of the frame. He remembered he had taken it one morning when they were in bed together. The cream colour of the sheets took up half of the picture and Alex's arm, which had been holding up the camera took up some of the left side, but Alex and Addison were in each other's half smiling at the camera half kissing. Addison's hair was tousled and she wasn't wearing any make up but she was radiant.

Alex didn't even remember developing the picture, but there it was. There he was, a part of Addison's life. That great overcoming feeling of guilt washed over Alex making him feel like the Dick of the Year. He set the picture down gently in its place and realized it was time for him to go and apologize and forget about whatever speech he had set up.

He grabbed his backpack and set off out the door again, this time locking the door behind him with a bobby pin he had found on the bathroom floor. The day was a typical L.A. one. Sunny and warm, no humidity and a slight breeze blowing through the trees. Alex knew the route to the downtown area now well enough where he could walk and set off with visions of the two's beautifully romantic reconciliation in his mind.

Twenty minutes later he was in front of the building again, and this time he didn't smell like day old beer. He walked through the front of the building and up the stairs to the Wellness Group's offices. This time no receptionist, who must've been out for a late lunch. Alex weaved his way to the back and approached Addison's office. He cracked his knuckles, a well used good luck charm of his, and rapped on the door. He heard muffled noises behind the thick wooden door and opened it slowly. Addison was crouched on the ground with yesterday's patient, Mrs. Miller, in her arms. Mrs. Miller was convulsing and bleeding rapidly. Addison looked up with a wild look in her eyes.

"Get someone. We need to go to the hospital right now."

Alex rushed out of the office and back to the reception desk. No one was at the desk still so Alex reached around, knocking over most of the papers and grabbed the telephone. He dialled 911 quickly and ran back into the office.

"What can I do?" he asked.

Addison had the woman now propped up on the couch sitting across the room. Her legs spread, and still bleeding rapidly, Addison tried to see what the problem was.

"I think she's torn her placenta. This baby needed to come out five minutes ago. Did you call an ambulance?"

Alex nodded his head.

"It should be here in two minutes."

"Then we need to get her to the front. Carry her head, support her back, this baby doesn't need any more stress."

Alex jumped in and took the unconscious woman in his arms, gently wrapping her into him and allowed Addison to the take her legs. They carried her out and laid her down on the floor in the waiting room. A few of the waiting patients, scared and confused, tried to help but Addison warned them off.

She looked up at Alex.

"You'll scrub in on this, Dr. Karev?"

Alex looked straight back into Addison's eyes.

"Thank you."

The elevator dinged and the door slid open a stretcher and two EMT's stepped out and immediately put the woman onto the stretcher. Addison and Alex helped to load Mrs. Miller in the back of the ambulance and Alex took to setting up her IV and the fetal monitor inside.

"This is going to be complicated Alex we've got to get to the baby without obstructing the cord. We've got to make a cut gastriclly to remove the worms to allow the continued blood flow for the baby, then we can deliver. I'll lead."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

The driver yelled to the doctors as they approached the hospital and the ambulance doors flew open.

"What've we got?" a doctor asked as they unloaded the patient. Alex couldn't help but smile at the little taste of home and began explaining as the wheeled the woman into the emergency doors.

"Right then, let's get Mrs. Miller into OR2 and you should be able to get started."

The doctor looked over at Addison.

"Good luck, Dr. Montgomery."

Addison gave a weak smile.

"Thank you, Sonya."

Alex and Addison headed to the scrub room as Mrs. Miller was quickly prepped for the surgery.

"Follow your lead," Alex repeated. The more he thought about the logistics of this surgery, the more unrealistic it became. This was surgical suicide. Addison put out her hand for Alex's under the running water.

"It'll be okay."

The calm in her voice soothed Alex and he nodded and took Addison's hand for a moment, just to feel her touch. Then they were in the OR. It felt just like home. The scrub nurses stood at the ready and Addison called for a ten-blade.

"Dr. Karev you're going to be making the gastric incision. Don't be afraid to fish around for the umbilical cord opening, its twenty some odd feet of strong tissue."

"Yes, Dr. Montgomery," responded Alex and he turned the blade in his hand. He slit a small hole in the woman's side and opened it up with the clamp. The stomach was a complicated maze, with lots of twists and turns, but Alex was good. Good enough to find the two millimetre hole he was looking for. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw something wiggle. A worm. He took a finger and pushed back some of the intestine and saw the mother load. A tangle of white mass, completely hooked around a hole in the intestinal wall, almost completely covering it.

"I've got the parasite."

Addison looked over.

"That was quick Dr. Karev, good work. Now cut. Like you would a bad knot."

Alex smirked and took his blade back down inside the body. The worm came out piece by piece and as he cut the last part away he heard the loud cry of a baby being born. He heard Addison laugh, and turned to see her holding the baby in front of her. Her eyes were lit up.

"You weren't supposed to live, but here you are. Welcome to the world," she cooed gently and handed the baby over to a nurses' outstretched arms.

"Excellent work, Dr. Karev. Congratulations."

Alex smiled and peeled off the latex gloves.

"Not so bad yourself, Dr. Montgomery."

They re-entered the scrub room to remove the blood stained scrubs. They looked at each other for a moment and Alex pulled down his mask and went for Addison's. He leaned down and kissed her, the complete opposite of what he had in mind twenty-four hours ago.

"Alex Karev, god damnit, you're making me fall for you," Addison whispered gently in his ear. Alex held her close.

"Make sure you can catch me though, because I fall hard."

Alex took in the smell of Addison's soft locks and replied,

"I can catch. I used to play baseball."


	5. Do the Night A Favour

-1**Do the Night A Favour **

_Thank you so much for everyone's wonderful reviews and conscientious critique. I've really enjoyed writing this story so far and look forward to more reviews and hopefully a happy ending for the two lovers. But you never know._

_TG916_

They managed to make it back to Addison's apartment before they started groping one another. As soon as they made it through the doorway Alex went for Addison's scrubs top and pulled it off her head. He scooped her up and raucously kissed the nape of her neck as he carried her to the bedroom. Addison pulled off his clothes faster than he had ever seen it done before and then they were in each other's worlds. The whole night gave way for their animalistic passion for one another, that hardly two words were spoken during the night.

Alex woke the next day, it was already close to two in the afternoon. He got up quietly and tucked Addison, who was slightly exposed, in the duvet and went to go make coffee. As the pot brewed he let himself bask in the euphoria only great sex could induce. He laughed to himself that the night before he had been sleeping on the street ready to call the whole thing off. He heard a rustling from behind the door of the bedroom, and Addison walked out, wrapped up in the bed sheets. She walked over sleepily to Alex and said,

"Coffee."

He handed her the mug and kissed her on the top of the head. He looked over at the clock and laughed,

"Guess we've missed most of today."

Addison smiled in agreement.

"We're lucky it is a Wednesday or I would have been in deep shit with Sam. We have another OB who comes in to take lend a hand."

"Are you that busy?"

Addison smiled and let the bed sheet slip a little lower from where it was delicately hanging.

"Well it's not every day when you get to be with the foremost neo natal surgeon in the country," and she swayed seductively into the bedroom.

Alex followed her at the heel, knowing she wasn't talking about any patients.

"I want to take you out," declared Addison as she stepped out of the shower and picked up a towel. She passed another to Alex who starting to shiver. Alex gave her one of his devilish grins. He felt more dirty than he had before he had gotten into the shower. Addison wiped the water away from her face.

"Seriously though, there's this place that we sometimes go to after work. You'll like it."

Alex came up behind her and kissed her cheek.

"Sure, let's go."

About an hour and a half later, Addison was always one known for taking her time, the two were headed out the door. Alex had to take a deep breath when he saw Addison in an emerald green dress. It hugged her hips perfectly and the slow curve of her breasts sat dangerously high in the top of the dress. She had done Alex a favour and worn a lower pair of heels, last time they went out in Seattle Addison towered a full three inches over the glowering man. Addison blushed when she saw Alex taking her in.

"Not to bad, Dr. Montgomery."

Addison walked towards the door and as she passed Alex she said coyly,

"You don't look to bad yourself," she turned her head and bit her lip the way that made Alex want to lay her down on the lobby floor, "Dr. Karev."

The club was nothing Alex had seen before. For starters it was huge. A three storey building, all of it lit up in neon. The music made it monotonous thumpa- thump all the way into the streets.

"This is your hangout?" Alex asked as they stepped out of the car.

Addison tilted her head back and laughed, she took Alex by the arm and said,

"It's not as scary as it looks."

Addison stepped onto the velvet roped sidewalk in time with music and waved a arm at a burly looking bouncer standing at the entrance way.

"This is Terrance," whispered knowingly into Alex's ear.

Terrance had a big hug waiting for Addison as she approached the man, who looked like he had probably bench pressed a car or two this morning.

"Terrance this is my friend Alex."

Terrance looked up Alex up and down. Alex was trying his hardest to flex without making it to obvious and gave the bouncer a curt nod. Terrance smiled and chuckled for a moment, almost in a patronizing way, and waved the two in.

The inside was an extravagant spectacle to behold. Flashing lights beamed around the whole room. The DJ was blasting the latest club mix over the stereos and the people on the floor were dancing to the beat. Addison tugged at Alex's arm like a school child.

"Let's go dance."

Alex pulled away apprehensively.

"How about we get a drink first?"

Addison shrugged her shoulders and followed Alex to the bar, which was teeming with people ordering various concoctions. So this is the new Addison, thought Alex as Addison ordered drinks for the two. The new Addison who isn't a workaholic and goes to clubs. Alex drummed his fingers on the table. He wasn't sure if he liked this Addison.

She walked back over to the barstool were Alex was sitting with a beer and martini in hand. She kissed Alex quickly on the cheek and sat down.

"Isn't this place fun," she yelled over the beat.

Alex nodded, trying to mask his unenthusiastic feeling about the teeny-bopper cess pool. He wasn't doing to well though, Addison was giving him a funny look that had the air of a prying question.

"Do you not like it here?"

It was loaded and dangerous, answer carefully, the balance is still delicate.

"Of course." And the sweet smile was back on his face.

Addison wasn't completely convinced but laid the issue to rest. She drained the rest of her martini at an alarming rate.

"Can we go dance now?" she asked urgently.

Alex looked ominously at the foreboding dance floor.

"You go, I'll meet you there in a minute. Let me go refill our drinks."

Addison gave Alex a look. Alex couldn't tell if it was a teasing look or a go fuck yourself look but either way Addison strolled off to the dance floor without any more questions. Alex walked slowly back to the bar. He usually liked clubs, this night was turning out to be particularly shitty.

He waved the glasses at the bartender and turned around to look out on the dance floor. He could see the green glint of Addison's dress as she slinked through the crowds of people, shaking her hips as she moved. He lost her in the crowd for a moment, only to find her again on the other side of the floor, with one extra. A tall man was in tow with Addison, he had hold of her hand. Alex stood at attention seeing if this was another of Addison's friends or a problem. Addison lifted the man's hand and did a mock spin under his arm and they started dancing. Alex clenched his fists as he watched Addison move up onto the man's hip and throw her head back and laugh vivaciously. He pounded his fist on the bar, it had been a fuck you look after all.

Alex walked briskly through the throngs of seated people and on his way to the dance floor. He pushed past the dancers and got a few fingers in the face and shoves as he made his way along, but after almost starting another whole fight he stumbled upon Addison now doing only what can be describe as complete and utter sex with your clothes on. Alex called out Addison's name. She looked up, but only for a moment to catch Alex's eye before she grabbed the man by his shirt collar and pulled him in for a kiss. The blood rose to Alex's temples and he stepped forward and tapped the guy on the shoulder. He turned and Alex rammed a fist into his the middle of his face. The crowd around them gasped as the man, who face was now completely bloodied fell to the floor. Addison gasped and brought her hands up to her face. Alex grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her behind him as they once again shoved their way through the crowd.

They pushed out of the door and into the cold night air. He took Addison by the arm and jerked her in front of him. Addison looked close to tears.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Alex roared.

Addison's hands were shaking as she brought them up to release herself from Alex's grip.

"You wouldn't even know."

Alex cracked his knuckles one by one as he began to pace around the parking lot.

"I don't? Because what I think I saw there was you being a tease. You leading me on. This was some sort of sick payback."

"No, it's not like that," Addison pleaded.

Alex pivoted on his heel and came straight up to Addison's face.

"Then what is it like?"

"I wanted to make you jealous. You were acting like you didn't want to be seen with me." Her explanation came in racked sobs.

"I just wanted you to dance with me."

She kneeled on the floor and held a hand up to her face, wiping away the runny make up and tears. Alex kneeled beside her and wrapped an arm around her back.

"Why would you want to make me jealous?"

"Because," she hiccupped, "I love you."

Alex rose to his feet again, a stun look was on his face. Addison saw his surprise at her words and stood to, taking his hand into hers.

"Yesterday, today, from the second you've been here I've wanted this to work. When I left Seattle it was one of the hardest things I've done. I want to be with you, Alex, not some guy I meet in a bar. I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life when the man I truly love is right here with me. Please Alex, answer me. Say something."

Alex rocked on his heel and licked his lips.

"I need time to think," he said.

Addison nodded.

"Okay. Think."

Addison fell into Alex's arms and took in his scent.

"Let's just go home," he said taking her out of his arms and walking towards the car.


End file.
